freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Modyfikacje
- pomoce, dodatki, update'y i utrudnienia w grach Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF 1 Twisted Bonnie Zastępuje Bonnie'go i porusza się po jego trasie. To postać tworzona obecnie przez Scotta Cawtona z obecnie nieaktualnej gry i wygląda jakby był zrobiony w animacji SFM. Jego jumpscare to klatka z jego twarzą mającą endoszkieletowe oczy. Dźwięk jumpscare'a zapożyczono z FNaF'a 1. center|thumb Twisted Freddy Również zastępuje Bonnie'go i porusza się po tej samej trasie i również to obecnie tworzona postać. Jego jumpscare to wydanie ryku i przybliżenie jego otwierającej się paszczy. Podczas jumpscare'a robi się przezroczysty. Dźwięk jumpscare'a zapożyczono z FNaF'a 4. center|thumb Nightmare Bonnie Zastępuje Bonnie'go, porusza się po jego trasie, tylko z większą prędkością. Jego jumpscare to 3-krotne kłapnięcie szczęką. Dźwięk jumpscare'a zapożyczono z FNaF'a 1. center|thumb Phantom Foxy Zastępuje Foxy'ego, porusza się po tej samej trasie. Ma tak samo 3/4 fazy w Pirackim Kąciku. Po jego zniknięciu ze wspomnianej lokacji pojawia się w jego miejscu pluszak Foxy'ego. Jego jumpscare to połączenie jumpscare'a z FNaF'a 1 i FNaF'a 3. Dźwięk również zapożyczono z FNaF'a 1. center|thumb Foxy z minigierki "Go! Go! Go!" we FNAF World Foxy zastępuje daną postać w minigierkach w Halloween'owym update'cie i występuje podczas bitew. Jego ataki to: Neon wall, Foxy wirus (z Mega wirus) i 5th wall (z 4th wall). center|thumb Twisted Freddy V.2 Zastępuje Freddy'ego i porusza się po jego trasie, tylko z większą prędkością. Przypomina wersję robioną w animacjach SFM. Jego jumpscare podobnie jak jumpscare Twisted Bonnie'go to pojedyncza klatka z jego twarzą, tyle że pozbawioną oczu. Dźwięk jumpscare'a zapożyczono z FNaF'a 1. center|thumb FNaF 2 w budowie... FNaF 3 Phantom Bonnie V.1 Phantomowy odpowiednik Bonnie'go z FNAF 1. Możliwy do przywołania, od nocy 2.Jeśli kamera na CAM 02 bedzie włączona zbyt długo i się zmieni na kamerę na której się znajduje Phantom Balloon Boy to Phantom Bonnie zaatakuje ze środkowej części biura. Jego jumpscare to przyśpieszone zamknięcie szczęki wzięte z jumpscare'a Bonniego. Dźwięk jumpscare'a tak jak innych Phantomów pochodzi z FNAF 3. Phantom Bonnie V.2 Phantomowa wersja Old Withered Bonnie'go. Posiada niemal podobną kolorystykę jak w V.1.Posiada takie same zniszczenia jak Old W.Bonnie, ale nie ma już prawej ręki od łokcia w dół, jego uszy są cały czas proste i posiada twarz z małymi dziurami po stronie przyczepu do reszty głowy. Jego halucynacja pojawia się na CAM 03, a po paru sekundach wpatrywania się w kamerę zaatakuje. Jego jumpscare to otwarcie ,,twarzy,, i w tym samym czasie zbliżenie się do gracza. Dźwięk jumpscare'a tak jak innych Phantomów pochodzi z FNAF 3. Phantom Bonnie V.3 Ponownie phantomowa wersja New Bonnie'go.Kolorystyka podobna do innych Phantomów, ale bardziej niebieska. Przypomina wersję robioną w animacji SFM.Pojawia się na CAM 02 w pełnej okazałości. Pozbyć się go można przełączając kamerę. Jeśli nie, to wejdzie do biura i na parę sekund zablokuje możliwość przesunięcia się lub załączenia kamer po tym czasie zaatakuje.Jego jumpscare nie jest podobny do żadnego innego. Z otwartą do połowy paszczą podejdzie powoli do gracza i skoczy na niego łapiąc go potem za głowę i wtedy zniknie po negatywie. Dźwięk jumpscare'a tak jak innych Phantomów pochodzi z FNAF 3. Phantom Shadow Bonnie Shadow Bonnie z oczami Phantoma pojawia się za szybą biura. Jeśli się nie włączy kamer od razu to zniknie i scraschuje grę. Phantom Purple Freddy Zastępuje Phantom Freddiego. Pomimo, że podczas ,,przechadzki,, wygląda jak oryginał to podczas jumpscare'a na początku sprawia, że ekran ciemnieje, a potem atakuje.Jego jumpscare to przemalowana wersja jump. Golden Freddiego z FNAF 1, ale z oczami endoszkieletu.Dźwięk jumpscare'a to 4-krotnie szybszy jumpscare z FNAF 1. Phantom Mangle Oryginalna Phantom Mangle, ale z większą możliwością ruchową. Po zbyt długim zaglądaniu na kamery wentylacji zacznie powoli opadać za monitorem. Po jego zdjęci po paru sekundach zaatakuje.Jej jumpscare to ,,Phantomowa,, wersja jumpscare'a z FNAF 2. Phantom Golden Freddy Połączenie wersji i funkcji Golen Freddiego z poprzednich części gry. Pojawia się najpierw na CAM 10, a raczej jego plakat z FNAF 1. Potem pojawi się w biurze jego phantomowa wersja z FNAF 2.Jego jumpscare to połączenie jumpscare'ów obu postaci-głowa Golden Freddiego z FNAF 1 leci tak samo jak w jumpscarze z FNAF 2. Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:FNaF 1